


"the aftermath of rejection"

by ThePinkFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Love Poems, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, allurance, happy for allurance, kangst, keith writes poems, klance, made this for class and the teacher loved it, one-sided, sad for klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFox/pseuds/ThePinkFox
Summary: short thing I made in class, can't really describe it tho..





	"the aftermath of rejection"

_I_ _loved_ _him_ _. I_ _still_ _do in_ _some_ _way.._

Even now his kyanite eyes remind me of the endless ocean; tempting, overwhelming, deep and swimming with life. They had become my favourite colour rather quickly and I would willingly paint every wall in my house if that meant I could pretend it were his eyes for a little longer. Even though he was unbearably energetic, I stayed with him and let myself plunge into the dark, rich, glassy waters that I called his eyes.

His wavy chocolate hair resembles the violent waves that rule the sea at its darkest moments, hypnotizing me with every single move.

His soul is the riptide and I was pulled under. I did not struggle, not even for a second when my lungs filled itself with the salty oceanwater. Maybe that was because I knew he would never look at me the same way he did before. So as I carefully whisper love to my drowning self, I let him swallow me whole.

For you see, one can love another but that doesn’t mean it is reciprocal. No, those endearing eyes, which I yearn for like a fish does for water when it hits dry land, were never meant for me.

I do not need to pluck a flower’s pedals to know he doesn’t love me back, 

_or ever will for that matter._

People like him get tired of boys like me, I can be headstrong, moody and angry quite a lot. I am a fire, they told me. And when you play with fire you need to expect to get burned. But then again, that is the problem; people do not want to be painted by scars on their blank canvas skins. That is why they place me under a glass dome of loneliness, suffocating me until the only remains left of me are the long-forgotten fossils of melted candlewax on the oak wooden table.

And even though, my fire has been stolen from me and I’m no longer dangerous for those around me, you still didn’t spare me a second glance when you walk past.

No, his heart belongs to the girl with silver locks and diamond eyes. The one with freckles dusted over her caramel skin, which holds millions of constellations undiscovered. I recognize the looks he gives her when she isn’t looking, the secret smiles, gentle touches, the way how he tries to find new freckles each day to create his own galaxy, just for her and himself. I see how his calloused hands are aching to reach out, just like mine wants to do the same,

_With the exception that his could_ _actually_ _reach their destination._

I notice how those two love each other more than there are stars in the night sky, even if you would take your time and count those who reflect on the moonlit waters. It still would never be enough to resemble their love. For all one knows, they could be soulmates, bound to be reincarnated over and over, linked by the red strings of fate. Even if they are galaxies apart.

That is why, when his smoot, plump lips tell me he cannot return these feelings, I smile and nod quietly. I feel so small and helpless in this world now that it is all of a sudden too small, too loud,

 _so goddamn_ _loud.._

This daydream of mine is shattered and I know I need him like the ocean needs the moon to create beauty. Yet I cannot nor will I ever force him to love me more than ‘just a friend’.

_I know I’m drowning and I need to get back to the surface, to crawl back to the shoreline._

However, I cannot push myself away from him when he holds me in his arms, surrounding me in his all too familiar scent. It becomes too much, too fast. And though I have learned that he will never be mine I cannot help myself and listen to his beating heart, hoping. No. Begging it to tell me otherwise.

It didn’t.

_I reach the shoreline._

I cannot reject him when he lets me gaze into those eyes, those same damn eyes which I get so deeply lost in every fucking time, now we both now this is the last time I will ever have the courage to face him. I wonder if he feels the same ache in his chest.

I can’t read him, no longer.

_I dig my nails into the sand, crawling._

Nor can I hate him when he shouts my name in that melodic voice of him when I turn and start walking, fully knowing it would make me look back and face him again.

I did.

_I cough up seawater._

Therefore, now that I turned, please do not make this tearstained face of mine your last memory of me. Please, Lance, answer my silent prayer and walk away while I pick up the shattered pieces that once were my heart of the sand where our childhood lies buried, so I for my own good can love you like people admire the horizon;

I will write a thousand poems about you, the one thing I will never reach.

_I close my eyes, listening to the cries of the ocean._

_If only I was_ _water.._

**Author's Note:**

> might write other poems about voltron characters, don't hope too much tho..  
> comments are always appriciated if you liked it!
> 
> Update: well shit, this became a reality, tho if it wasn't for allura her death i really think this is what would happen.


End file.
